There is disclosed a technique for extracting feature information from video data based on a magnitude of audio climax, keywords or the like. For example, using an operational history of a user who viewed/listened to video data, keywords of apparent interest to the user are extracted from data corresponding to scenes that the user viewed/listened to. Importance scores are allocated to the respective keywords based on the user's operational history, and pieces of video data including the keywords having higher importance scores are extracted and presented to the user.